User blog:Darkcloud1111/Good Idea, Bad Idea~A Minor Hiccup
It's time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea. So I've watched the episode a few times and wasn't sure if I would right this one because on my first and second viewing, there wasn't much to dislike about it...but then I found something to comment on. World Building Good Idea Giving us tons of new information about how the world works. Bad Idea Including so much stuff, that no one topic goes into too much detail. Reasoning So in this world we learn about how the communication tower works and how it allows the world to talk to each other after the Great War, we find out that Weiss has a sister, Ironwood's company is working with the Schnee Dust Company to make more advanced robots, and Penny is a robot. This is all very important information and I like that they cram this into one episode so we don't have to worry about learning things later. On the other hand, it felt like we only see a corner of the big picture instead of the whole thing. The most obvious is this Great War that is brought up. I don't think it is ever made clear who was actually involved in this war; like was it the war between the Faunus and Humans or maybe some greater conflict. Based on the technology of the towers, it feels like it would have to be very recent, but the weapon Jaune's ancestor used in his Great War appears to be ancient when compared to modern weapons. Maybe it started out using phone lines or something when first built, but it just feels out of place. We also learn Weiss has a sister, but that is about it and we never learn anything else about her family. Penny is a robot, but the details of her actual creation are left very vague; as all we know is that she has a father and Ironwood is probably the other person she mentions that doesn't want her talking to Ruby or her friends. It could be a third party as well considering Ironwood didn't arrive in Vale until a few weeks later so why was Penny already there? Expanding the Cast Good Idea Including the new characters in the show. Bad Idea Shoehorning characters into each episode. Reasoning I like that they are bringing more characters into the show as overexposing our main four girls could cause people to get tired of them. However it feels like they are just forcing Sun and Neptune into every episode for no real reason. I know that introducing a character isn't always easy, but forcing them into a spot is even harder. For me it just feels like they come into a scene, say a quick one liner, and then we never see them again for the rest of the episode. They did a good job in Best Day Ever, but to me the meeting in Welcome to Beacon felt very forced. Then in this episode RWBY once again never gets to do anything by themselves as Sun and Neptune blow their plan before it even gets started. Just Some Small Things Good Points *Team RWBY is actually doing something productive as a team! *Jaune still trying to hit on Weiss, despite her obviously crushing on Neptune. *Neptune being very cool and collective, even when scared to death. Bad Points *I don't really like Ruby's outfit, just saying. *If Ruby thought Penny had been kidnapped or something happened to her and it has been weeks (as stated by Ruby herself), why hasn't she done anything about it? Did she just assume Penny would be ok all this time? *Sun just randomly looking into a room full of girls without considering what they could be doing. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Blog posts